Adam Jones: New kid on the block
by knigs43
Summary: Adam Jones probationer at Sun Hill on his first day. He is given a major task, is it too big for him to handle and will emotions get the better of him. He is pushed to all strengths. Will there be a happy for him and the family he helps. First in a new series surrounding my own character. I don't own anything apart from my own character Adam. First Fic, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The locker door slammed shut. The new PC bent over tying their shoe laces up on their boots and out the door down towards the briefing room.

"This is it, Jones" the sparky new Cumbrian PC said. Adam Jones age 25. New kid on the block. Straight out of Hendon. Probationer at Sun Hill Police Station.

"I'd finally like to welcome Adam Jones our new probationer. Sun Hill is first posting so make sure you look after him properly." Inspector Dale Smith said to his relief.

"Leave why can kid it's all a catch." Fellow PC Roger Valentine shouted to Adam.

"For that Roger you can show him the rope in the area car. Adam, Roger is one of our resident area car drivers. Good copper and all round nice guy you can learn a lot from him. As for everyone else same as yesterday. Well come on the streets of London won't police themselves." Gesturing everyone out the door.

Adam and Roger made their way to the area car and got in and started the roaring engine. Adam was off to work his first day on the beat.

"Come on then Adam tell us about yourself." Roger said whilst turning the corner.

"Grew up in Bowness-on-Windermere in the Lake District for 3 years. Moved to London because mum's family are down here and they needed her. Spent the last 22 years of my life down here. Finished school, went to uni and studied law where I met my girlfriend Megan. Realised that I wanted to catch criminals not be stuck in a court. Joined the Met, as well as managing police life, I have an adopted 5-year-old named Emily."

"That's fantastic that you. I don't know many people who do at such a young age." Roger drove down the road when a boy ran out of the shop closely followed by the owner.

"Stop him. He's stolen from me." The owner shouted

"Adam get after him I'll try and cut him off in the car. Call it in as well!" Roger shouted as he leapt out the car.

Adam ran down the road and grabbed his radio. "Sierra Oscar from Sierra Oscar 149. Chasing IC 1 male down Tuftly Street. Suspect theft. Assistance required.

Adam ran left onto Loftus Street. Then a right into an alleyway. Roger pulled into the alley. The boy jumped over a fence and Adam followed. Roger put the car in reverse and backed out the alleyway. "Suspect now on Canley High Street."

Adam could barely see his suspect as he chased him down the High Street. The boy went down another alleyway but this time fell over the fence. Adam made it over the perfect ease and collared his thief.

"What's your name," the boy spat in Adam's face "What's your name?"

"Brad" the boy said

"Full name" Adam asked as he snapped the cuffs around his suspects wrists.

"Bradley Goodman." Brad said

"Bradley Goodman you're under arrest for theft," as Roger bagged up necklaces, bracelets, and rings. "and assaulting a police officer. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention something when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given evidence."

Roger slapped Adam on the back "Nice one mate let's get this one back down the nick and booked in."

During the journey back to Sun Hill, Adam sat in the back with his first collar. The gates that led to the yard swung open and Roger pulled the area car to a stop in its space. Adam led his suspect to the custody suite. Where behind the desk was the ever friendly female sergeant Jo Masters stood.

"First day and you've already made a catch you could turn out to be quite the officer. Name?"

"Bradley Jones" Adam said

"1st March 1994" Bradley pipped up

The formal procedure continued until Adam led Bradley into his cell. Jo told them to get the incident wrote up, hand it over to CID and then take refs.

As Adam and Roger walked towards CID they sought the help of DI Neil Manson.

"Gov, you haven't got a spare officer or two that we could give this to." Roger asked

"Sure no thing, pass it here. What is it?" Manson asked

"Robbery. Normal sorts of jewellery taken, but it in large quantities. So potentially part of something bigger. PC Adam Jones."

"Detective Inspector Neil Manson. You a transfer or probationer?" Neil asked

"Probationer, Gov" Adam replied

"Anyway," Roger slipped in "policing."

"Stevie. Mickey. Can you come here I've got something better for two to be doing," Neil called across the CID office "Robbery. PCs Valentine and Jones will fill you in on the details."

Adam and Roger filled in the blonde haired DS and the quirky DC in on the details and left the office and headed towards the canteen for refs.

Roger and Adam sat in the canteen with fellow PCs Ben Gayle, Mel Ryder and Kirsty Knight.

"So young Adam you never finished telling me about yourself. You got as far as telling me about Emily." Roger said as he sipped from his cup of tea.

"Whose Emily then Adam. Girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? Ben asked.

"Nowhere near. Emily is my adopted 5-year-old daughter" Adam corrected.

"Adopted daughter now that is a surprise" Ben almost said in shock.

Adam went into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Emily. Emily had long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes.

"Oh Adam she is beautiful" Mel said

"She is beautiful" Ben said but he was not referring to Emily instead he was talking about Megan. Adams girlfriend. Megan had long brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"Yeah and she's mine." Adam said

"Why adoption Adam?" Kirsty asked

"Megan has endometriosis. Which means that the lining of her womb is found outside of the womb. This decreases her chances of having children. So saves us the pain of going through treatment after treatment, we decided to adopt make our lives better as well as someone else's. Applied last January, six months later we were approved basically meaning that we are allowed to adopt. It took us four months to be matched with Emily. Emily was then gradually introduced to me and Megan for about 3 months and then moved in full time and ten weeks later we applied for an adoption order, so since May this year she has been our fully adopted child." Adam finished his story with everyone's full attention.

Smithy walked into the canteen and walked over to the table. "Come on everyone refs finished five minutes ago." Everyone got up from the table that they were sat around. Once again Adam and Roger were headed to the yard and off in the area car.

Adam sat in the passenger sat staring out the window. When his radio went off with the sound of someone in CAD then he stopped dreaming.

"Sierra Oscar 149 from Sierra Oscar. Reports of a missing at 28 Asquith Road for about 30 minutes. Informant is Mrs Claire Phillips. Can you deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from Sierra Oscar 149. All received show me and Sierra Oscar 1 dealing." Adam responded down his radio.

Roger switched on the lights and sirens and headed for Asquith Road. When Adam had heard that he felt his heart sink. Despite only being a parent for 4 moths he couldn't imagine the pain of losing Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I would like to apologise for not updating in about 8 months, it's my fault. Secondly I would like to thank HMbookqueen and Smithyfan for reviewing the previous chapter. I will aim to keep up to date with all my fics.**

The area car pulled up outside the house within two minutes of receiving the call. Adam got out the car and breathed a deep breath.

"You'll do fine." Roger reassured him as they walked towards the house.

Roger rang the doorbell. A lady answered the door with jet black hair came to the door. The look of fear on face disturbed Adam even more.

"Mrs Phillips? PC's Roger Valentine and Adam Jones we are here about the reports of your missing child." Roger said this was the most serious Adam had seen Roger all day.

"Yes please do come in." Claire invited them through the door and into living room.

Adam and Roger sat on one sofa whilst Claire sat on the other.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Squash?" Claire asked.

"Tea would be lovely how about I go and make it whilst you speak to my colleague." Roger said before he left and gave Adam a nod. Roger trusted Adam.

"So Mrs. Phillips." Adam began.

"Claire. Please call me Claire." Claire spoke softly.

"Claire. Can you tell me about your missing child? Describe them to me. What they were wearing? It would also be great if I could get a recent photo of them as well so I can circulate it so everyone knows who to look for, also so if it reaches the point we can give to the press and media so they can print and broadcast it in the morning papers and news." Adam reassuringly said, he needed Claire to trust him.

"Lydia, that's her name. She's thirteen. Stupid I know grown up enough really to look after herself but she was in the garden and I could see her. She was feeding her rabbits. I went upstairs to put some of her clothes away and I came back and she'd gone. I didn't phone the police straight away because I thought maybe she'd gone to the shop or to one of her friends. The shop is only around the corner, it's so close it doesn't bother me that she doesn't tell and a couple of her friends live close by but if she gone there I'll always get a text. But then 30 minutes turned into 45 minutes and then an hour. Then I began to worry because she'd usually text by now so I went to the shop and they hadn't seen her and neither had her friends. That's when I called the police." Adam could see she was struggling when Roger returned with tea.

"It's ok. We will do everything to try and find Lydia safe and sound." Adam reassured Claire.

"I feel like I've failed her. I spent so trying to protect her and now she's gone." Tears started to roll down Claire's cheeks.

"You have not let your daughter down at all the chances are she has gone out somewhere and forgot to text." Roger said with an approving smile.

The front door opened and in came running a small boy and man who followed.

"Mummy." The boy ran and hugged Claire.

"Hi I'm Dan, Claire's husband and that's Harry our son." The man introduced himself to Roger and Adam.

"PC's Valentine and Jones. We investigating the disappearance of your daughter. Have you any idea of where she might have gone?" Roger asked.

"I don't know this is so out of character for her. I don't know where she would have gone if it wasn't to one of her friends." Dan said trying to think of anyway Lydia might have gone.

"Any favourite places? Friends from school?" Adam said trying to get some more information.

"She doesn't really have a favourite place to go when she is angry or sad. As for friends her best friends are the ones she's most likely to visit and I've already spoken to them and they haven't seen her." Claire said making everyone jump.

"Thank you anyway. Have you got a recent photo of Lydia and a description of her, distinctive features and what she was wearing today would be great." Adam said when he realised that this line of enquiry wasn't going anywhere.

"She has shoulder length light brown hair with brown eye and one green eye, about 5 foot 10, no noticeable marks apart from her eyes. She was wearing a white vest top with a grey fleece jacket, jeans and her red converse trains." Adam sat and recorded all of this into his notebook. "As for a picture this is the most recent from when went on holiday a couple of weeks ago." Dan picked up a picture from the chest of drawers behind him.

"That's brilliant. Do you mind if we keep hold of this just we can circulate it the media?" Roger said holding the picture.

"That's fine whatever you need. Just as long as you find Lydia." Claire said.

"We'll see ourselves out." Roger said as he and Adam left the living room.

Roger and Adam drove back to the station. As they pulled into the yard they were greeted by Inspector Smith.

"You two straight up to CID briefing room. Max and Grace are waiting for you." Smithy shouted as they got out the car.

Adam and Roger raced up to CID. They were greeted by DS Max Carter and DC Grace Dasari.

"What have you got?" Max asked.

"An 13-year-old IC1 female named Lydia Phillips has been missing for now an hour and 45 minutes. Hasn't been seen by seen by any of her friends. The informant was her mum, Mrs Claire Phillips. Description of her and her clothes along with a picture." Adam said as he pushed open the door of the briefing room.

Adam and Roger sat at the desk with Max and Grace when DI Manson and Superintendent Jack Meadows came into the briefing room as well.

"What's the situation?" Jack asked.

Max explained what was going on everyone was wondering what was the best way to go about finding the missing teenager. Smithy had also joined them by this point.

"Smithy get all units back here for a briefing in 20 minutes. Max you'll brief the rest of the office. Adam and Roger you get back to the Phillips and found out the addresses of her friend that live locally and see if there is any CCTV that we could use trace Lydia's last movements. Let's not make this last any longer than it needs to." Neil said standing up.

Smithy rose and put his radio up to his mouth. "All units from Sierra Oscar briefing with DS Carter and DC Dasari at 1700 hours."

Roger and Adam made their way back out to area car and drove back to the Phillip's house.

"Claire you said that Lydia had some friends that lived close by. Do you have names and addresses so we can speak to them about Lydia's disappearance?" Roger asked.

"Yeah of course. Niamh and Erin Jones who live at number 46 on this road and Scarlett Roberts who lives at 128 on the street behind this one you can get to it if you cut down the alleyway just down the road." Claire said.

"Just one more thing. What school does Lydia go to?" Adam asked.

"Deansgate Comprehensive." Claire added.

"Thank you. Uniform will be down later along with a couple of officers to organise a door-to-door." Adam said as they let themselves out.

"Why did you want to know what school Lydia went to?" Roger wondered.

"To find out her behaviour at school and find out about other friends that her parents might not know about." Adam said defending his actions.

"Now that is good thinking you'll go far in this job of you think like that. There's no camera's on this street so we'll be relying on neighbours to see if they saw anything. Come on let's get these addresses up to CID and we might make it to Max's briefing." Roger unlocked the car and drove them both back to the station.


End file.
